User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon
This episode was very good!!!!! It had this dark atmosphere,which was what I expected when I heard dark in series 4. It was nice to see what Uther thinks of Arthur's ruling, and some interaction between him and his son was epic! Now, many users here did not like Uther at all....but I totally did. I expected all those things coming from him. So overall this was another great episode of series 5. Overall rating is 8/10. Minus 1 for no Morgana, and minus 1 for some plot holes. The most exciting part....was the next week's preview!!!!!! What did you think about this episode? I loved it. It was good! Mediocre. IT SUCKED! THEY TOTALLY DESTROYED UTHER!!! Well, that's all for me! Time for Waterwecna's questions of the week. See ya all next time! 20:37,10/20/2012 A few questions to ponder on... *Why has Uther changed so dramatically?' '''He seems like his former self from the previous seasons, not like the man he was right before he died. What could have changed his character so much that he would actually go after the love of his son's life? Did watching how his son lived on and ruled his kingdom really make him such a bitter man? *Why did Uther go after Percival first, not Gwaine or Guinevere or someone else? Don't get me wrong: I like Gwaine and I do not want him to get hurt, but I wonder why Uther actually went after Percival who he hasn't even had a conversation with (not that we know of), not Gwaine who he actually banished from Camelot? Or why did he go after him before he went after Guinevere, who he clearly had the biggest issues with? *Why did Uther not ask about Morgana when he spoke to Arthur?' This to me is truly strange! Just think about how much he has claimed to love her, how he searched the entire kingdom to find her once.. And now he does not even ask about her, or doesn't even mention her with one word? I would have expected him to at least say that he is disappointed with Morgana or something like that. *Why did Uther not haunt Morgana after he was released? Morgana clearly is the one he has most issues with. She betrayed him, and was the one who made him a broken man. Why did he not search her out before he went on to haunt Arthur and the whole of Camelot? *Was Uther actually trying to make Arthur release him? ''' When Arthur was about to leave, he said "I will always love you", after which Arthur looked back at him which eventually realeased Uther from the spirit world. Was this actually Uther's intention or not? *Why did Uther not care about Arthur kissing Guinevere in Series 4, but suddenly tries to kill her in Series 5? This is another strange thing about the episode. Although we know that Uther did not like Arthur having feelings for Guinevere, why did he not speak of them in Series 4? And why would he go after her in Series 5, especially if he knew how much Arthur cared for her? 21:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts